Never Them
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: Sequel to Only You. Vanitas is alive and ready to settle the score along with his dark love. But that's not his real challenge, it's just surviving long enough to escape, surviving against the drama.


Never Them

(Sequel to OnlyYou)

**.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.**

Darkness is all around me. It's always been all around me, surrounding me. I was told I _was_ darkness. No emotion. No free will. _Absolutely__n__othing.._. I was beaten so that the lessons of killing would be forever in my mind. At first I'll admit that I liked it. I used to thirst for the blood of my victims and to hold their life in my hand. But I slowly realized I was only a pawn and that I controlled nothing at all. I was a main pawn to the Keybearer Company...to Master Xehanort. This company had stolen me away at birth, said that my mother and father had given me up as payment. I did learn that I had a brother...although; Master Xehanort told me he was dead.

So I became an assassin for the Keybearer and began my work at the age of six, my solo beginning at twelve. My primary target was always that of the rival company, Warrior. Not once did I ever speculate that either company was good or bad. Not until it was too late did I realize both companies had both good and evil battling within them. Yet, I did come close to earning my freedom of that hell. My last target had been that of the heir to the rival company.

She was alluring and just like myself. I couldn't help that I was instantly drawn to her. Fuu had become the only thing that mattered in my life, now that I had one. However, I wasn't strong enough to save her and I was far out of my league because I sure as hell wasn't strong enough to save myself. This is why we had both been left for dead in her house, the light we had been so close to touching...fading away into nothing.

**.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.**

"Damn Vanitas, it was only a bullet! Would you get up already? You're tougher than that."

I crack an eye open and begin searching for the owner of the voice. Finally, I see him standing by the doorway, a smug smirk held on his countenance. Medium length silver hair is pulled back out of his way by an ebony ribbon while aquamarine orbs glint in the light coming from the fixture on the ceiling. I direct my gaze further around the room. The small bed I'm laying on is coupled with one other figure beside me. I loll my head to the side to see Fuu's calm, sleeping face. She's no longer bloody and bruised, seeming almost pristine.

Noticing my wandering eyes, Riku nods to the single door. "She's already been up and moving. I couldn't make her stay down. We've got the bullets out and brought you both back here though. Those goons should be looking for us by now, noticing you weren't there after going to clean up the mess.

I scoff, glaring at the man at the door, yet feeling grateful that he risked his life to go and help us. "Well you're a dumbass for not catching the next bus out of town."

Riku waves a hand in the air, lips drawing into a taut line. "Whatever." He walks out of the room, muttering a whole lot more than 'whatever'.

_I just wanted him to get out of the room though...If only for a minute._

Rolling onto my side I wince in pain, biting back the after effects of close range fire and reaching over to run my fingertips along Fuu's jaw. Her lashes twitch from the touch before showing a single crimson orb, her tresses still crossing over her other eye. "Better?" she asks softly, a tiny twinge of emotion laced around her word. I lean forward and immediately peck her lips that turn down in a scowl.

Before I can answer Riku walks back in, "We're going to go scout the area and see if anyone is trolling around, we'll be back in an hour at least."

With a roll my eyes I can see that he's amused, as he leaves the room with the shake of his head and a slight smirk on his lips. I don't bother with it though; instead I turn back to Fuu, her face a mask hiding what she wants. I slip my arm over her waist and pull her close, our bodies pressed close together as I press my lips forcefully against hers. Nails dig into my shoulders through the thin cloth of my black shirt and I return the favor by biting at her lip, blood beading to the surface. Fuu pulls away, sending a glare at me before she slips her hands down to the rim of my shirt. I take the sign and sit up, pulling it over my head and leaving it discarded at the edge of the bed. Immediately I lean over and flip each of the buttons of her white blouse through the holes. A plain white bra is all that's left on her torso as I fling the flimsy shirt to accompany my own.

The rough calluses on my fingers grazes over the smooth skin of her stomach, my eyes not even taking not of all the scars littering her arms from all the dangers she's been through. Women are complicated and she's even more so. I bend down to pepper kisses from her belly button up to her bra where I cast my eyes up at her; desiring and demanding. She arches up enough for my hands to slip underneath her and undo the clasp so she can lift her arms out of the bra straps. Sitting with one leg on each side of her waist I cup her breasts in my hands and kiss her lips, forcing my tongue inside to 'tango' with hers. The deep kiss continuing I knead at her breasts, nipples pressing hard against the palms of my hands. Unable to help it she lets a stuttered and short moan reverberate between our mouths.

Our shallow breaths clash between our faces until I scoot farther down, ghosting the tip of my tongue over one of her pink nipples before taking it into my mouth. After swirling my tongue around it I give a nib to the small nub, proceeding to do the same to the other soft mound. Her fingers tug violently at my ebony spikes, her hands tangled in my tresses until I'm able to move even further down and let her tugs fade away. I flip the button of her pants and practically get off the bed as I tug her pants off her legs as slowly as I can, enjoying how her glare hardens with a glaze of passion shining on her eyes. I hook my fingers under the rim of her panties and slide them down her lightly scared legs, loving how even with the cosmetic appearance unperfected her skin is still like touching silk.

I step out of my own set of pants and let all the cloth slip from my hips before crawling back over her legs. One of her slim feet presses against my bare chest in an attempt to slow me down now that she's propped up on her elbows staring at me. Her cheeks tint pink as I push forward anyone and force her to bend her knee, letting my hand snake up to cup at her womanhood and feel the warmth already emitting from it. Sitting between her legs I cast a spare glance up at her, ready to send us both over the edge but giving her a final chance to _try_ and say no. When her eyes don't even blink as she gazes at me I smile while leaning forward to press a quick kiss over her lips.

She bites at my lips as I pull away and I immediately taste the metallic red rolling over my tongue after running my tongue over my bottom lip. To even the score I push two fingers inside her cavern, watching as her mouth forms a small 'o', anger and pleasure laced into her features. Scissoring my fingers inside of her I add another finger until I'm sure she won't feel as much pain as in the beginning, not saying that a little pain doesn't excite things. The urge to rush through it while taking or time is the adrenaline, the need to hurry before the other two returns from their scouting trip and lead us to the next stage of the plan concocted while I was sleeping.

Barely even lying atop her I press my mouth to her neck, beginning to lick and nip at her pale skin. My hand brushes over her mouth as I push most of the way into her, hoping to muffle the scream that _might_ break from her throat. But nothing comes out save for my own yelp as her teeth bite down hard on one of my fingers. Yanking my hand away I place one on her hip and the other atop her breast, my lips taking the place of my hand as I dive my tongue back into her mouth.

Unable to fight me off like the last time, Fuu arches up against me as I slowly work out the rushed rhythm. The heat coils in my stomach as a light sheen of sweat already begins forming between our naked bodies. Her arms travel over my shoulders to tie her fingers tightly into the ebony spikes at the base of my skull. The climax reaches just as soon as we want and as the warmth envelops my own body Fuu yanks violently at my hair, my head pulled away from her neck and her lips latching onto mine. The shock of the force dies the second she shoves me away, our chests heaving up and down.

Fuu lets her legs fall over the edge of the bed, "Shower," she suggests as her fingers gather up her clothing. Grumbling I sit up from where she rolled me over to get away from my body heat. I lazily do the same and follow her, knowing if I don't she'll probably lock me out of the bathroom to make me suffer.

.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.

"Split up," she suggests as her fingers dust over the butt of the gun in her pocket, a gun Riku had given to her to use. I give a nod to Fuu as I turn back to the side door not even watching as she walks around to the rear of the building; silently agreeing that splitting up is best.

I can feel the chill of the metal blade pressing against my outer thigh as I furtively move throughout the Keybearer building. In the depth of my mind I've catalogued every turn of this five story building, each step taking me closer to where Xehanort is at. But as I take a turn into the next pure white corridor I find myself stopping short, almost tripping over my own feet at the sound of Fuu's emotionless voice.

"No." is her simple phrase that echoes out of the room and into my ears, a sort of anger and curiosity pricking at me. I edge the door open and immediately hear the slight surprise in her usually emotionless tone, "Vanitas?" My eyes scan the scene, hardly able to believe what I'm seeing. If this woman wasn't an enemy of all people, I'd react differently.

Fuu is backed up against the wall, her silvery hair disheveled and her cheeks flustered. The first button on her pants is left undone as a dainty hand remains slipped inside, no telling whether they go any closer to the skin or not. Their bodies are pressed close together while the lips of the blonde woman remain peppering kisses along Fuu's neck. The woman's free hand keeps both of Fuu's pinned above her head which is turned to me, lips slightly parted before that woman captures them and her attention. The hand slips from Fuu's wrists and down to the rim of her shirt, traveling up beneath the thin, navy material to cup at her breast. I can see those fingers move inside of her pants and the way tears bud at the corners of her eyes.

I can feel my teeth grinding together as I unhook my dagger from where it stays strapped to my leg, walking slowly over to them. "Take a whole fucking four steps back!"

The woman sneers at me as she gives her full attention to me, leaving Fuu completely alone at the moment. The tight black dress on her tall, slender frame ends just halfway down her thigh. The spaghetti straps and low v-cut of her dress show practically all of her pale skin. Her short, golden tresses are swept back save for two long strands sticking off her head like antenna. She bends down and picks up two of the eight long daggers lying discarded at her feet. A smirk is all she shows before darting forward like a bolt of lightning, my eyes loosing sight of her for a split second.

I'm slammed against the wall face first with a hiss of pain before biting down on my lips, locking in the scream of pain that shudders through my body like thunder. Her strike has me seeing spots of white as I look over at my shoulder, watching as the blood soaks into my black shirt. My cheek presses against the wall as I inhale sharp breathes through my nose, glaring at the woman's retreating back as I stay pinned to the wall. For a mere woman she was able to sheath the long blade of the dagger through my shoulder and a good ways into the thick, white wall.

Looking over my bleeding shoulder I can only watch as Fuu is shoved against the wall in the same position as me, except she's spared from the dagger. Instead she clenches her eyes as I glare at the woman's hand as it ventures down into her pants, clearly slipping beneath both layers as Fuu winces slightly. In her other hand is a dagger pressing too close to Fuu's throat, a growl rumbling low in my throat as the woman proceeds to rape her and her neck leaving bright red lip marks all over it. Each time that Fuu's lips tighten even more into a thin line I stretch my fingers to try and reach the gun holstered to my hip and to unclip it.

Obvious that she's holding in the moan that threatens to slip from her lips I finally get the clip from around the hilt of the gun. The tiniest of sounds murmurs from Fuu's lips and I take the opportunity to move the gun between the wall and my stomach. I pull the trigger effortlessly, the bullet impaling deep the side of the blonde's skull, crimson dripping down the side of her face. Fuu slips away from her immediately as the limp body crumples to the ground in a puddle of its own blood. Righting herself, Fuu walks over to me and yanks the dagger from my shoulder.

I let out a small yelp of pain and it brings a smile to her lips, that dangerous smile she first gave me when she knocked me unconscious. Growling low at her I dust a kiss over her mouth, giving a gentle bite to her lower lip, "Let's go kill that bastard."

Fuu follows behind me as we stride stealthily through the remaining few hallways, surprised that Riku and Sora's distraction plan had worked. Then again, if it worked so well they might have been killed in the process. I shrug the feeling away and once I focus back on the mission I find myself standing in front of the door leading into Master Xehanort's office.

I shove the door open and stalk inside, signaling for Fuu to stay out until she can slip inside without being noticed. Master Xehanort stands with his back to me, yet I know he's aware of my presence. Striding up to him I smirk evilly, "I'm here to kill you Old Man."

"I'm aware of that."

"Gonna make it easy for me or will you struggle?"

A smug air about his demeanor seems to be the only thing holding him together, which is why he practically crumples to the ground the second that air is shattered like glass as he turns to face me. Fuu stands triumphantly behind him, the sound of the gunshot muffled by the close range but still able to make my ears ring. She strides around his dying body and heads for the door, completely ignoring me. I turn to follow her almost immediately, only idling to send a satisfied smirk at Xehanort's lifeless corpse, "You know, you're dark side is sexy."

"Shut up."

"Hey tell me about that blonde bitch I killed! You knew her didn't you Fuu." I reach out to grab at her wrist but she snatches it away.

"Yes."

"Well spill it dammit!"

"Quiet."

"Was that the first time she did that to you? Because I'll be happy to go shoot her again."

"No."

I stand there watching her walk away with my eyes narrowing, not quite sure what to make of any of it; whether that was a no to the first or second part of my sentence I don't need her to tell me.

**.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.**

The rim of the glass touches my lips and the amber liquid burns my throat on its way down. I set the glass down with a thud as all the noise around me seems to dull, the bar scene not affecting me compared to the alcohol. I hang my head with my heart thudding loud in my ears, watching as more liquor is poured into my glass before the bartender strides toward another customer. Just as I lift the glass to my mouth slim fingers wrap tightly around my upper arm, jerking me off my stool. The glass slips from my fingers and topples over on the bar, ice and liquor forming a puddle as I glare up into fierce aquamarine eyes. The look he gives me makes me want to laugh but I'm only angry, "What do you think you're doing?"

Riku rolls his eyes and yanks me closer to the door, "Taking you back to the hideout. You're a mess."

Despite not wanting to leave, my jelly feeling legs stumble out into the alley and away from the dim light, out into the pitch black. A single light above the door casts an orange glow on Riku's face, eyes glimmering with a hidden light I'd never seen in any of our other meetings...a light perfect for that Sora kid. At the thought of some with a past as dirty and bloodied as mine finding such a sickly sweet happiness sends my anger over the edge.

_She was with that girl...that enemy and not just that once. Why can't I make her hurt too?_

A groan of pain breaks past Riku's lips as I slam him up against the wall, his head taking a beating from it and clearly dazing him for a moment. I take that opportunity to slam my lips against his, forcing my tongue past his lips and into the cavern of his mouth. The palms of his hands push against my chest, shoving me away as his eyes narrow at me. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"You're gay aren't you?"

"Well...that's not the point!"

"Then I'm gonna get another drink."

I walk back into the bar and head straight for the bathrooms, planning on ditching him if he does try to follow me back in. Just as expected the second I hear the door to the bar open, I step into the bathroom. The yellow tile and poor lighting makes it all the easier to stand behind the door when it opens, easily able to slam it shut and lock the door. Riku glares at me once again. "What is wrong with you?"

Pushing him up against the counter I nip at his neck, biting down hard enough to distract him from trying to push me away for the tiniest of seconds. In that time I have the single button on his jeans popped out of place and the fabric loose around his hips. I slip my hand beneath his boxers and grip hard at his shaft, grinning at his surprised face. Riku says nothing as I shove my tongue in his mouth, squeezing hard at his length even as he tries to shove me back only to kneel down, taking my pants with him. Hot breath grazes over my skin and he doesn't even skip a beat, the warmth of his mouth taking in my cock without hesitation.

After a few moments I wrap my fingers around his lunar tresses, yanking him away and tugging him to his feet. Riku presses his lips to mine and our tongues immediately begin dancing. I pull away from his lips and spin him around, leaning over him as his face presses against the counter. A stifled groan is all he gives as I lick at his earlobe, nipping at the pale flesh. Without warning I shove my shaft into his ass, his knuckles turning white as they grip at the faucets next to him. Not a single scream slips from his lips, disappointing me until a moan echoes from the depths of his throat. The sound of our skin slapping together and Riku's moans as I wrap my fingers around his shaft once again is only masked by the drunken fury just outside the door.

I dig my fingers into his hip as I continue to pump him; my nails biting into his flesh just like my teeth draw blood from his neck. His muffled moans barely reach my ears as I keep pushing in and out of him. The climax between both of us reaches out sooner than I had thought; cumming into him even as his goes all over my fingers. I stay leaned over him, my teeth biting sharply at the marred skin as he pants shallowly.

"You...'re...stupid..."

His words snap back at me sharper than any knife. Pulling out of him I back up against a stall door, yanking my pants back up around my waist. "And you're pathetic."

Riku scrambles to get his own pants up, buttoning them in a flurry of fingers. "You're the one that has a girlfriend!"

"She is not."

His reddened cheeks only get redder thanks to the flare that seems to alight in his eyes. "This never happened."

The scalding water runs over my hands as I stand at the edge of the counter, smirking over at the silver haired assassin. I flick my fingers over the knob to turn the water off before dragging my fingers over Riku's cheek, laughing. "Be sure to think about me when you get Sora alone."

"Heartless pig...I still won't say anything if you don't."

I spare a glance back at him as I swing the bathroom door open, serious expression on his face making me chuckle even more, "Whatever you say."

**.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.**

The sound of gunfire jolts me out of my sleep, my eyes darting around the room only to find that Fuu isn't by my side. My blurry eyes finally focus on her silhouette by the door; I raise an eyebrow as I glance around towards the other bed, not seeing Riku or Sora lying there. Fuu sees my curiously and mouths one word to me, investigate. I slip off the bed and tiptoe over to her, already dressed since Riku and I came in late without neither Fuu nor Sora knowing a thing. Her crimson eye flashes back at me from its locked position on the door, asking a simple question without saying a word.

I rush back over to our bed, recovering my knife and gun from their hidden positions under the edge of the mattress, as well as my sword Riku had found. I pull the hammer back and hold the gun at level, the knife taken from me as I approach Fuu. The second she opens the door I'm out into the hall. My eyes scan over every inch of the wall even as they stay locked on the sharp corner at the end of the hallway, a soft beam of light peaking past it. I come to a stop right at the end of the wall, ready to pounce on the person about to round the corner. I know the second I take this person down we'll have to make a run for it down the adjacent hall, rushing to get out of the building and into more open spaces.

The tinge of light blue hair peaks my senses and I slam my elbow into the tall woman's side, equally slamming her into the opposite wall. A soft groan of pain slips from her lips and I grin in triumphant, Fuu already at my side. However, the walkie-talkie clipped to her hip buzzes and crackles to life, "Hold on Aqua I'm coming!"

Terra's voice sets all my nerves on edge; fear, hate, vengeance. These feelings I can't remember ever feeling but as the sound of his thundering footfalls drawing ever near I take Fuu's hand and break into a run. I know there's no way I can fight the brute in such a closed area, it'll be much easier to kill him in a nice large strip of land where I don't have to worry about Fuu. The bleak gray of the metal door draws my attention away from the rest of the dark corridor as we stand before it. With both of our strength combined we're able to shove the doors open far before Terra can even graze his fingertips over my shirt.

The dew on the grass makes my feet slip as I rush out of the house, tugging Fuu along behind me. I can hear Terra's pounding footsteps catching up to us; giving me only enough time to shove Fuu to the side and unsheathed the sword at my side to block his. The barely lit morning sky does nothing to ease the headache of a hangover from my head, my mind lagging from it tremendously. My back slams against the ground and my sword slides, easily thanks to the wet grass, away from my fingers. With the ease of a trained assassin I located my gun and hold it up, pointed directly at his face as he holds his sword pointed down at me in return. A smirk graces my lips, "You think you can hit me first?"

In the second that I blink his blade slams against the hilt of my gun; making my fingers sting and let him knock the gun away. I kick at his legs and shove Terra away from me as I scramble to search for my gun which should have fallen around me, but I can't seem to locate it. My golden orbs flash back up from the ground as Terra lunges toward me once again, his large broadsword aimed at cutting my head clear off my shoulders. At the last second we both freeze as the sound of a gun goes off followed by a gasping scream.

I glance over to Fuu to see that female assassin, Aqua, dropping to her knees a few feet away from her. Blood soaks into the cloth over Aqua's bosom as her fingers curl into the cloth, yet knowing that she can't stop the wound from slowly killing her. I watch as her eyes shut and Terra rush to catch her before she slumps completely onto the grass. Since he had discarded his broadsword on the way to catch her I pick up it up on my way to him. I force the tip to prick at the skin on his neck, the sorrowful air around him making my skin crawl with excitement of a possible kill.

"Are you gonna chase me still? That pathetic '_Master_' is dead."

He whispers barely loud enough for me to hear, "I'll kill her."

I watch his venomous blue eyes lift to lock onto Fuu's poised body and without another thought I slice his neck open. Terra's gurgled breath is muffled as he crumples into Aqua's own bloodied body, letting me know that I can drop his sword. Striding over to Fuu I snatch _my_ gun away with a curt shake of my head before grabbing at her hand, tugging her along as I walk away from this dilapidated building. From the way she slowly follows me I can tell what she's thinking and I can only grin back at her. "We'll leave those two lovebirds alone, they cramp my style." I let everything else slide and so does Fuu, her strides matching mine as we head for the nearest train out of here.

* * *

><p><em>This can be reletively understood without reading the prequel, but I do suggest going back and reading <span>Only You<span> before this. Either way. It's a christmas gift; I promised to finish this a while back so I changed the idea for it completely and stayed stuck onto the main charac. without leaving his pov. which by the way...was very hard considering a lot of detail of the storyline is actually left out. :D Enjoy the lemons and have some lemonade?_


End file.
